Makeup Sex is Always Amazing
by ThatOneRedfield
Summary: You fight and make up, then have amazing Make-up sex! Right? Right! Ted DiBiase Jr/OC Contains strong sexual content! One-Shot:Complete


**This is a one-shot for my friend Janine(BubblyJayy) She owns the OC, I own nothing except maybe the idea. Lol anyway, this is after the Ted/Maryse kiss on Superstars! And it does contain strong sexual content(Hey, it's what I write best!) ;)**

-x-

Kaitlyn sat on the bed in her and her boyfriend, Ted DiBiase Jr's hotel room. Her arms was crossed over her chest and she had obviously been crying. Her eyes were red, and slightly puffy and her cheeks were stained with her tears. _'They weren't supposed to kiss.'_ She thought to herself. _'A kiss on the cheek was all, not a full on lip-lock.'_ The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to cry again.

She quickly turned her attention to the door that was beginning to open. "Why didn't you wait for me at the arena?" Ted asked as he walked in and closed the door behind him. He suddenly noticed her face, her tear stained cheeks, her reddened eyes, and moved over to her in a flash. "Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked, his voice and face full of worry.

"What's wrong!" She asked, her voice raised slightly. "You kissed another woman!" She pushed him away from her before standing up and pacing the room. "You told me you two weren't going to kiss!"

Ted didn't know what to say, Kaitlyn was the only one he had feelings for, how could she not know that? "We weren't supposed to kiss, she was just supposed to kiss me on the cheek. But she didn't, since she's my on-screen girlfriend, I couldn't push her away." He said in response.

"You know how I feel about her, and your 'relationship' on TV. It should be me out there with you, not her. She knows that!" She spoke, still pacing the length of the room. "Does she just hate me that much?"

"I don't know why she did it." He shrugged. "But I can promise you, I don't care about Maryse! You are the one I love! Not her!" He said, his voice came out in a pleading tone.

"Teddy.." She started, her voice cracking ever so slightly. "You're always spending time with her, at shows, at signings, we hardly ever spend time together anymore."

"Because management told us too!" He replied, "I'd much rather spend all of my time with you!" He moved closer to her, and she finally stopped pacing. "Kay.. You know I love you, if I didn't, I wouldn't come home to you every night!" It was true, Kaitlyn was the woman he loved, the woman he wanted to be with, the woman that his world revolved around.

"Teddy.." She spoke once more, her voice as soft as ever. "I know you do, and I love you too! It's just, you know how I feel about her, and she knows it's killing me to see her spending so much time with you."

"I'll talk to management about it, I hate seeing what it's doing to you." He replied, cupping her cheek with the palm of his hand. She simply nodded. Even though he apologized, and she knew he was telling the truth, she was still mad. Not exactly at him, just mad about the situation.

Ted knew she was upset, and it made him hate Maryse for making her feel like this. He didn't want to kiss Maryse, he really didn't even like her that much. He too would rather it be Kaitlyn out there with him, not that French Floozy. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Hoping to bring her to ease about the whole situation.

She sighed, starting to return the kiss when she remembered just where his lips had been earlier. "No!" She said pulling away, "You can't just come in here, and kiss me and think everything will be okay!" She was angry at him for thinking that would work and suddenly had the urge to slap him, so she did. Her hand quickly connected with his face, leaving a light red hand print behind.

He placed his hand on his cheek, the skin feeling like it was on fire it stung so bad. "Why are you so mad!" He finally raised his voice. "I told you, I didn't want to kiss her! It wasn't my idea! I didn't even know she was going to do that!"

"You have no right to yell at me!" She yelled back, angry that he was now yelling at her when this was all his fault.

"You have no right to slap me!" He retorted, his voice just as loud as hers.

"You have no right to kiss another woman!" She again yelled at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!" He finally removed his hand from his cheek, the feeling now coming back.

"You kissed her back!"

"We were on live TV! What was I supposed to do!" He asked, his voice still raised. He figured people in the rooms next to them could hear, but he didn't care. He didn't do anything wrong, yet she was mad at him.

"You were supposed to push her away because you love me!"

"Exactly! I love you! No one else!" He replied, his voice not as loud anymore.

Kaitlyn didn't say another word, she didn't know what to say. Her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath she took. She was still angry, but she loved him.

Neither one spoke another word, instead they moved toward each other, and quickly got lost in a frenzy of kisses. Ted slid his hands down her back and gripped her rear in his hands before lifting her off the ground and moving over to the bed. He dumped her on the soft surface and pinned her down, his lips leaving a trail from her neck down to her chest, at least what was exposed of it.

Gripping the hem of her shirt in his hands he hastily pulled it from her body, lifting her up slightly just to get it over her head. She licked her lips as he began kissing the newly revealed flesh of her torso. She grabbed his shirt now, and in one swift move pulled it off of his muscled form. She tossed it across the room aimlessly before gripping his bi-ceps, digging her nails in his skin.

He groaned aloud as her sharp nails scratched the skin on his arms. He bit his own lip, aggressively removing the red bra from her small frame, revealing the supples mounds that had been hidden behind it. He ran his tongue over his lips in anticipation, anticipation of the sweet taste of her skin. Leaning back down, he took one of her perfectly pink nipples into his mouth, harshly sucking at the skin.

"Teddy.." She groaned, writhing beneath his weight.

He took turns between each breast, want to pay the same attention to each one, not wanting to leave one out. With his lips still planting kisses all across her breasts, his hands moved down to the waist band of her denim shorts she wore. He moved his hands as fast as he could to unbutton them and pull them down her long legs. The moment they were on the floor he immediately began working on his own jeans.

Kaitlyn helped him push them down before grabbing his waist and pulling his body back against hers. He chuckled at her eagerness and placed his lips on hers once more. She moaned against his mouth as her hands found the edge of his boxers, she pushed and pulled at them, wanting them to be off of him already.

His erection throbbed free now that he was bare, the only thing left separating them was the thin lace of her panties she had on. They were already moist to the touch that's how ready for him she was. "Damn baby.." He spoke huskily, hungrily even as he pulled the flimsy material from her body and flung them across the room.

He ran his hand over her stomach, softly stroking her abdomen. He placed one more soft kiss on her lips then locked his eyes with hers. "Please.." She pleaded. "I can't wait much longer." She bit her lip as she closed her eyes, god he was driving her crazy with anticipation. He held his hardened length in his hand as he dragged the tip over her wet folds. He groaned at the friction this caused, he was inadvertently driving himself crazy.

"Kay.." He spoke softly before forcefully pushing his length inside her in one swift motion. A small whimper came from her being as he finally entered into her. He gave her a moment to adjust and get comfortable before pulling himself out, not completely though, and thrusting back into her. He did this a few times, moving slow, trying to prolong the friction they both felt from the skin on skin contact.

Soon he began moving faster, the whimpers that escaped from Kaitlyn's lip's encouraging him. He thrust his length into her, her frothy moisture coating his length with each pump. Sweat had now began to form on his brow and dripped off of him and onto her moistened body. "Teddy.." She moaned softly as she moved her hips, meeting his with every thrust.

He snaked his arms around her waist as he rolled them over, Kaitlyn now straddling his hips. She threw her head back, her long dark hair flying wildly behind her as she placed the palms of her hands on his chest. Slowly she began grinding her hips against his, slowly rocking back and fourth, she wanted to tease him at first. Just like he had done to her.

"Baby," Ted groaned but it came out as more of a gasp for air than words. Kaitlyn's lips curled into a smirk as she looked down at him, her face clearly showing arrogance. Leaning down, she placed kisses along his collarbone while still rocking her hips against his. "Shit." He cursed, as she suddenly used her teeth to playfully bite at his skin.

She smirked again at his caught off guard expression her roughness caused. Slowly she began to raise herself up off his hardened member before sliding back down on it just as slowly. She continued this motion, her pace soft and slow at first, but when she couldn't take the teasing she was doing to him anymore, she began moving faster. She bit her lips as she moved faster, her breasts bouncing with each movement she made.

God she looked amazing to him, and it wasn't just because she was bouncing up and down on top of him, it was because of her, and he loved her so much. He bit down on his lip as the sight of her breasts jiggling made him want to come already, but he held it off, he wanted to please her first, than himself. Her movements, however, weren't doing enough for him, so he decided to take matters into his own hands once again.

He gripped her by the waist once more before lifting her up and standing on his own feet as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved over the the wall, and pushed her into it, not in a hurtful way, but in a hungry animalistic way. He kept one arm secured around her waist, and the other placed against the wall to keep them steady. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

He began thrusting into her once more, this time more roughly than he had all night. The room was filled with their moans and the noises they were making. Sweat rolled down their bodies now, their flesh feeling as if it were on fire thats how hot they had gotten. "Teddy," Kaitlyn spoke hoarsely. "I'm gonna come soon..."

He smirked at her as the hand he had against the wall was now lost in her hair. He pulled her head back and smashed his lips onto hers, quickly urging her to part her lips for him. She of course obliged and let his tongue slip into her mouth, both of theirs wrestling the others. Suddenly she broke the kiss and panted harshly. He could feel her womanhood tightening around his throbbing length. He knew she was on the very edge.

With a few more thrusts into her, she finally let loose, her orgasm hitting her hard and fast. Even though she had came, he still pumped into her, he wasn't done with her quite yet. Moving back over to the bed, he placed her on it once more, his body never leaving hers. He let his hands trail over the side of her body and down her thigh before moving back up and lacing his fingers with hers.

He let another grunt escape his lips as he thrust into her one more time then spilling his hot seed within her. He softly kissed her lips before burying his face in the crook of her neck while he slowly rocked his hips, letting the rest of his ivory essence coat her inner walls.

Slowly he pulled away to look into her eyes. "Don't ever think I want someone other than you!" He spoke softly, he his voice had a demanding tone to it. "Cause I only want you!"

Kaitlyn couldn't do anything but nod. She was speechless right now, how could she have been so foolish earlier on? "I love you."

"I love you too!" Ted replied before capturing her lips in another kiss.

-x-

**Alright, I hope that was good(what am I saying? I KNOW that was good!) Please review, I'd appreciate your thoughts and feedback! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
